


【李振宁X我】月明林下美人来

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 5





	1. 【李振宁X我】月明林下美人来1

.01.

蝉鸣，林啸。

我擦着满头的大汗匆匆跑出后山。

没错，趁着没人的功夫我又偷偷跑出来快乐玩耍了。

我回头望望身后那个戒备森严的高墙深院，想想上次被逮回去后面对的爹那张震怒的脸。我感觉后颈一凉，不自觉地缩了缩脖子。

害，不就是出来玩上个一天两天的，老头子至于这么紧张嘛。真大惊小怪。

我打着哈哈甩了甩脑袋。

想当初我逃跑九九八十一次，终于有一次从这高墙深院里溜了出来，唉，可惜还没下后山就被抓回去锁了半个月。

这次总算是下得后山。

下了后山，爹就抓不着我了。

我美滋滋地加紧了脚步，朝着我向往了很久的青平城跑去。

.02.

要说我为什么出门寻个乐要靠十八般武艺逃跑，这原因我其实也挺想知道的。

爹总说他身为江湖大派宁乐门的掌门，树敌众多，为保护好我这个自小被判定为武废的女儿的人身和心理安全，不得不出此下策，将我锁入深闺保护起来。

呸！老头子说这话我从来没信过。

我爹是宁乐门掌门没错，可啥时候能成为江湖大派的掌门这还是个未知数。我是个武废没错，可这世上想要谋害我爹女儿性命的英雄好汉恐怕还没出世呢。

简单点说，宁乐门就是个江湖上可有可无的小门小派。英雄好汉拿我来要挟我爹也逼不出啥金银珠宝滔天权力。

我拿这话当面反驳过我爹。后果就是我爹拿着板子追着我满院跑，并振振有词。

“你爹还没老，小丫头片子就瞧不起老子了？该打！该打！”

我就是在对青平城的无限向往以及无数次逃跑失败中平平淡淡地活到了17岁。

说实话，我一度怀疑我爹这辈子做过的最成功的事情就是防止我逃跑。在这方面他的确挺优秀的。

.03.

宁乐门离青平城不远。马车车程两个时辰，步行半天。

当我站在青平城城门口望着这高大破旧的城门擦汗时，心里想的是，好气派，不愧是我魂牵梦绕的青平城！

原谅我从小没出过宁乐门，见识浅薄。

我整了整行程中皱乱了的上衣，昂首挺胸阔步走入城门。

“站住！”

两把长矛交叉于我面前。

怎么，难道我爹真有这么大能耐，他女儿真这么值钱？

我瞪大了眼睛不可思议地望着手握长矛的一个门卫。

门卫把一张红纸举到我面前。

“镇远将军西征途中歇于此城，为保护将军安全防止刺客袭击，入城者需出示通行令牌。”

镇远将军……嗯，没听爹说起过，这派头倒是挺大。

我冲门卫尴尬地笑笑转身若无其事地原路返回。

本小姐辛辛苦苦地跑出那宁乐门，即将第一次踏入青平城，怎么可能就这样回去白挨我爹的板子。

要说我是个武废不假，可在我爹的谆谆教导下打劫一个酒鬼那还是绰绰有余。

我可不是什么好人，我是个江湖门派掌门的女儿，打劫这事我天生就懂。

我拿着手上那张从一个醉醺醺的酒鬼那儿劫来的通行令牌，大摇大摆地进了青平城。

害，抢那个酒鬼的令牌可费了我半天的劲，待会进城得好好犒劳一下自己。

.04.

绫罗绸缎，青瓦连檐。

街上的人熙熙攘攘，我这身江湖人标配的青布衣衫也不是多么打眼，半日就这样晃晃昏昏地过去了。

天色渐渐暗了下来。

我摸了摸口袋里自己的私房碎银，随意找了一家小店打算住一宿。

我这扣扣搜搜的爹，我这可可怜怜的几两碎银。

这小店住宿条件真的不怎么样，虽然睡觉设施一应俱全，但也仅限于此了。

我摸了摸潮湿的被褥，舒舒服服地躺了进去。条件再差也抵挡不住我奔波了一天的疲惫，睡意很快征服了我。

.05.

咣当咣当……咣当咣当……

剧烈的晃动把我晃醒了。我迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，脑袋隐隐作痛。

嗯……？

四周一片漆黑。我才惊觉自己双手被绑在身后，嘴巴里塞了块破布，一股发酵的霉味在我嘴里横冲直撞。

“呕……”

我恶心地张大嘴巴干呕。破布从我嘴里掉了出来。

“有人吗……呕……谁……谁把我绑在这的，你们想要干什么……”

我喘着粗气忍住胃里的恶心，机警地向四周望着。

真的一片漆黑，啥也看不见，只有咣当咣当的声音响着。

根据这晃动的感觉和程度，根据我的经验，我这是在一辆马车上。

我慌得用力蹬着车厢壁。

“放开我！放开我！你们要带我去哪里？我爹还等我回去呢！爹！爹！救我！”

“啪！”

我被狠狠煽了一个耳光。可是我看不见煽我的人在哪里。

“哪里来的丫头片子在这大喊大叫！马上成为军妓的人了还没有点数！惊动了将军小心割了你的舌头！”

割舌。我吓得不敢叫了。

我的脸火辣辣地疼着。

军妓啊。呜呜呜我爹的女儿真的被打劫了。

我再也见不到我爹了。我爹从来没舍得煽过我的脸。我爹还等着我回家给我吃板子呢……

我想我爹了……

泪水顺着我的脸流下来，激得肿起来的那边脸更疼了。

我越想我爹越伤心，泪水流个没完，哭着哭着就累了。

然后我就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

睡着之前，我突然想起，以后再也不贪便宜住小店了，那是黑店啊……

.06.

再次睁开眼，入眼的是一个破马厩。我被捆绑着手脚扔到了一堆稻草上。

马大口大口嚼着干草，泛着白沫的暖哄哄的嘴在我身边磨磨蹭蹭。

我忍住恶心向旁边挪了挪身子。

事情渐渐涌入我的脑海中。

我被黑店打劫了，即将成为军妓。

想到这里泪水又不可抑制地模糊了我的双眼，我大口大口地喘着气呼吸。

马似乎受到了我的惊吓，向后退了几步，盯着我。

它的嘴还在嚼着干草。

我回盯着它看。盯着它。盯着它嘴里的干草。

我突然觉得肚子饿了。不知道这一觉睡了多久，不知道有多久没吃东西了。

马忽然抬起前蹄叫了起来，捆绑它的木桩被它拽得发出巨大的响声。

几个士兵闻讯赶来，把发疯的马勒住。一个老婆子也匆匆忙忙地跟了过来，往我面前扔了半个发黑的馍馍，解开绑住我双手的绳子。

“小丫头老实点，别想着逃跑，前面就是西关了，跑了也只有死路一条。”

我拿眼睛愤怒地瞪着她。她没理我转身走了。

我肚子太饿了，捡起馍馍狼吞虎咽地吃着。

刚刚发疯的马已经安静下来，大口大口地嚼着干草，白沫飞溅。

于是我又用愤怒的眼睛瞪着它，大口大口嚼着馍馍。

本小姐从来没受过这苦。我爹真的可疼我了，好吃好喝地供着我……

想着想着我的眼泪又流下来了。

这回马没有发疯，咀嚼着干草没有理我。

.07.

大漠萧萧，月清乡远。

西征的路十分遥远。一月有余，也还未到达边塞驻扎之地。

军妓们的待遇可想而知，每日半个黑馍馍加上无休止的咣当咣当。

说实话这种生活我也是已经习惯了。想过逃跑，可逃到哪里呢，四周都是荒地，连个人影都看不见，还不如到了营地见机行事。

我爹从小就教育我聪明人不吃眼前亏。不逃跑，每天还有口饭有免费马车。逃了，就只有饿死累死在荒地里了。

我每天最大的乐趣就是听同马车厢的“后备军妓”们叽叽喳喳地聊镇远将军那些风流往事。

这架势不像去边塞营地，倒像是去野游。

这位大哥可真是艳福不浅呢。先是跟当今圣上的某某妃子有一腿，然后又去勾搭某某王爷的千金，还跟青楼的几位美人有着这样那样的坊间绯闻……

啧啧啧，我这回真是大开了眼界。

听到我啧啧的感叹声，几位聊得更起劲了。

“听说这次将军亲自出征是为了自己的儿子……”

“对对对，我也听说了，将军想让他儿子继承镇远将军的名号，这次特地让他儿子来领军，将军在后方坐镇……”

“我还听说呀，将军这次带的是小儿子，是哪个生的就不知道了，说不定还是个野仔呢……”

“……唉，野不野仔有什么关系呢，可将军就是宠这个小儿子，别人看红了眼也没用……”

“……据说这小儿子长得雌雄莫辨，貌似天仙，要是被他看上……”

“……”

几位姐姐聊得越来越想入非非，我已经没了兴趣。那位爷岂是我们这种军妓见得着的，身边的美女自是享用不尽。

八卦听够了，我又窝在车厢角落睡着了。

对了，这一月来我每天干的最多的事就是睡觉了。

.08.

又过了半月，军营终于到了。

军妓被安排到了营地后面的一排小石屋里，每人一小间，好服侍来寻乐的满身臭汗的士兵。

我一进屋，心凉了半截。

石头屋子大小只够放张床，透风撒气的，这晚上不得冻个半死。不为我们考虑也总要为士兵们的鸡鸡考虑下一吧，这要是掏出来不得冻掉？

我朝天翻了翻白眼，抱怨一通之后认命地躺在了木板床上。

.09.

入秋的季节已经冷得让人受不了。

军妓除了晚上要干活，白天也要干活。

白天要在冰冷的河水里洗整个军营士兵的换洗衣物。

所幸我从小就前平后平，长得干瘪瘪的像营养不良，我爹总唠叨我这样像是从小就受虐待吃不饱长大的。

经过这半月非人般的伙食加生活，我更瘦了，也更黑了，连如饥似渴的士兵都相不中我。

有时候这么想想我还挺伤心的，身为一个女人却一点女人味都没有。可是因祸得福呀，来这半个月了我还没有服侍过一个士兵。

这倒也是件好事。

.10.

河水冰得吓人。

我哆哆嗦嗦地洗着衣服。我的手已经在这样的折磨下溃烂了，可是还要泡在冰水里。

苍天啊大地啊，我堂堂一江湖门派掌门女儿何时受过这样的苦！

正当我闭眼仰天长叹的时候，一个滑滑溜溜的东西顺着水流到了我的手里。

我睁眼一看，一块粉色丝绸手绢，上面工工整整地绣了一棵翠竹。

“站住！那是公子的手绢！”

粗犷有力的男声伴随着纷乱的马蹄声从远处传来。我抬眼一瞧。

一人白裘披身，骏马代步，后跟三个黑衣黑马大汉，卷着阵阵沙尘从河的上游疾驰而来。

四人在离我十米左右的地方勒马停了下来。

我被卷起的黄沙呛得直打喷嚏。

等沙尘落地，我手中的帕子已经被一黑衣大汉抢过，献宝似的递给稳坐于骏马上的白裘男子。

嘶——本姑娘手肿得跟个猪蹄似的，就这么从我手中抢东西，一点也不知道怜香惜玉！

我愤愤地抬头怒视着高坐于马上的几位。

待看清那白裘男子容貌，我愣住了。

这男的长得也太……太……美了吧！

原谅没文化的我想了半天也没想出来比美更适合的字了。虽然听起来怪怪的。

清眉入鬓，桃花水眸，鼻挺唇柔，就是有那么一点点黑。

他此刻正含情脉脉地看着被递于手中的丝帕，根本就没抬眼看过此刻灰头土脸厚袄裹身手里拎着洗衣大棒站在河边的我。

他小心翼翼地把丝帕收于胸前，也不管那帕子浸了河水凉得吓人。然后率先回马疾驰而去。几个黑衣大汉紧跟其后。

于是我又被扬起的沙尘糊了一脸。

幸亏在那之前我已经闭上了刚才犯花痴张开的嘴。

tbc


	2. 【李振宁X我】月明林下美人来2

.11.

唉……这样的日子什么时候是个头儿啊。

我拿着洗衣大棒一下一下往那一堆稀巴烂的脏衣服上锤。

自从那天见过白裘男子都好几天过去了，虽然吧他也没正眼瞧过咱，但那张绝世脸蛋就是在我脑海中挥之不去。

真是个……美……美人！

对！就是美人！

那桃花水眸，那出尘气质……

连我这个女人都自愧不如。

突然，军妓们住的那排石头屋子前起了骚动，打断了我犯花痴。

我回头看去。

只见几个黑衣大汉快步朝我的方向走来。

我下意识地回头左右瞧了瞧。

河边洗衣的就我一个人。

完了，我也没犯啥事呀。

这我要说明一下，就我一人洗衣也不是说我特别勤快，主要是军妓们中只有我一人每天晚上都能独占一床美美地睡觉(虽然有时候被左右房间里羞羞的声音吵得睡不着)，其他军妓晚上都“忙”着呢。第二天累得起都起不来，百般找理由把活都推给我。

姐姐我心善，推辞不了，又怕别人笑话没人看得上，只好来者不拒。

可是这帮黑衣人找我有啥事呀，难不成我勤劳能干不求回报的美誉已经传到上头，要给我来个奉献奖？

胳膊突然被两个黑衣人架起，我被推搡着往前走。

“唉唉唉……你们干嘛……我……”

“带到将军营。”

领头的黑衣人打断我，冷着脸吩咐架着我的两人，没有再理我。

.12.

“混账！”

“啪！”

打碎的茶杯碎片落到我面前。虽然美人的手现在正搭在我肩上，我还是被吓得倒吸一口冷气。

搂在我肩上的那只修长的手僵了僵。

“老夫从小看着你长大，你喜欢谁能瞒得了老夫？随便找一个贱婢就想糊弄老夫？”

虽然我还沉浸在身侧美人的美色中无法自拔以及被眼前的场面吓得一愣一懵的，但贱婢这俩字我敢肯定指的就是我。

我一听立马火冒三丈。本小姐无缘无故被你们拐来当奴隶使，一直以来任劳任怨勤勤恳恳，哪里贱了？嗯？

我刚想张嘴理论，身侧的人暗暗扣紧了搂在我肩上的手。

“是宁儿不孝，不能如父亲的愿。但宁儿已心有所属，不喜欢二公主了，恕不能迎娶公主，请父亲谅解。”

呦，美人口是心非嘛，“不喜欢”这仨字说的时候手都在颤。

“心有所属？谁？就是这个军妓吗？你是想气死老夫！”

“父亲，宁儿已属意于她，已经将母亲留下的丝帕赠予她了，请您不要为难宁儿了。”

搂着我的那只手暗暗掐了我一下。

我一愣。

“哦哦哦，对，就是那个绣了一颗竹子的粉色丝帕呀，美人……不不，公子已经送给我了，哈哈，已经送给我了。”

我努力笑得看起来自然。但是我知道身上脏兮兮打满补丁的厚袄让我此刻看起来一定很憨。

“你你……你竟然将从不示人的遗物随意赠予贱婢……”

主帅座上的老头扶着座椅大口喘气，显然气得不轻。

迟钝如我，也已经搞明白眼前的情况了。

老头知道美人喜欢二公主，要美人回京之后迎娶二公主，也好趁机巩固将军势力，但二公主不喜欢美人，美人为了成全二公主，找了一个见过母亲遗物的女人骗老头。

而我，恰好就是那个在这个鸟不拉屎的地方唯一见过那件遗物的女人。

啧啧啧，是哪个女人不喜欢这样一张“倾国倾城”的脸，真是身在福中不知福。美人也是可怜，偏偏喜欢了一个不喜欢自己的人，委屈了这副漂亮皮囊。

“哈哈哈……好！你愿意委屈自己！好！老夫成全你！众人听令，回京之后即刻筹办宁公子和这个贱婢的婚事。事成之后永远不得踏进将军府！”

又是贱婢……呼呼……我忍……

我爹从小就教我好汉不吃眼前亏。老头正在气头上，我可不敢造次。

唉……只是可怜了美人，为了那不喜欢自己的二公主丢了镇远将军的继承权。真是个痴情种。

等等……什么？！美人要娶我？！

要不要这么刺激！

突然，身侧的美人拉着我跪下。

“谢父亲成全！”

.13.

红烛暖帐，众婢环伺。

自从那日亲眼目睹了一场大戏并成功卷入其中之后，我就再也没见过美人露面。

一想到他那日出了将军营立马松开搂着我肩膀的手，就这么冷着脸独自走了我就来气。

做戏也没有这么绝的！虽然你有着一张让我垂涎三尺的倾国倾城的脸，但也不能这么玩我呀！为了你那个二公主拿我当老头的出气筒，还不给点好脸色！

我越想越气。

不过现在老头要你娶我，那我可就不会让你有机会甩开我了。哈哈，爱美之心人皆有之嘛，毕竟美色当前，谁把持得住呀！

我看了一圈环绕在我身边伺候的婢女，舒舒服服地躺倒在铺着厚褥的大床上，美滋滋地睡了过去。

tbc


End file.
